Water faucets capable of providing hot water and cold water of the prior art mainly comprises a valve controlled by a handle so as to control the water flow. The upper and lower halves of the valve body are respectively provided with an upper and a lower block ring for securing the faucet on a slab of the basin. The top portion of the valve body is further installed with a decorative cover by a screw means. Thereby, the handle mount can be rotated to control water flow.
A water faucet of the prior art is installed at a predetermined location on the basin. The lower block ring is connected to a tube with an outer thread that penetrating the basin slab, so that it will be secured on the bottom side of the basin. By the same token, the upper block ring connected to the tube is secured on the top side of the basin. The block rings are so tightly mounted invalid rotation between the valve body and the disks is prevented. However, since the valve body needs to be tightly attached to the basin, it will be difficult to engineer the attachment, during which one hand of a worker must hold one of the block rings tightly and at the same time the other hand rotates the other block ring.